Dos besos
by jos Black
Summary: Un beso para morir y otro para seguir viviendo. A pesar de todo.


Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Este one-shot fue inspirado en la primera escena de la película Terminador 4, esa entre Helena Bohan Carter y Sam Worthintong, fue tan buena que me dejo sin aire. Este corto esta susceptible a cambios, solo es un pequeño experimento y espero que lo disfruten. Banda sonora ; Tori Amos y su versión de "Smells like teen spirit". Y bueno me encanta escribir de mortifagos en cárceles, léanse también "La belleza del gris" que es muy parecido a esto, a lo mejor hago una antología, jajajajajajaja

DOS BESOS

Altas son las torres en donde permanece encerrado mi destino y mi esperanza. Indómito, el mar que mantiene confinado mi espíritu, capaz de una furia tan incontrolable como la de las olas que golpean una y otra vez los acantilados que rodean mi presidio, así como también de una quietud parecida a la de un lago de espejos. Solitario, el lugar en donde deberé de permanecer hasta que el último aliento salga de mi garganta.

Lo he analizado todo y he llegado a la conclusión más lógica y sin duda la más fácil. No voy a arrepentirme, no ahora, cuando alguien pudiese interpretarlo como si estuviese sucumbiendo a un momento de debilidad, no es fácil, no sujetarse como una naufrago a la única posibilidad que tengo de salir vivo de estas cuatro paredes. Otros lo han hecho, con diversos resultados. No dejare que me dobleguen o que me humillen confesando una versión distorsionada de la verdad, lo que todos quieren oír, para no tener pesadillas en la noche, para olvidar que la maldad puede existir en su estado mas primitivo en un solo hombre…………..y curiosamente………el amor mas puro también puede cohabitar en la misma persona.

No lo haré porque antes que nada, todavía sigo siendo un hombre integro, aunque mis actos no hablen muy bien de mi. Capaz de la violencia mas extrema y de la caricia mas tierna, así soy yo, impredecible, inexpugnable e inconmovible. Pero también soy un hombre que sabe afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. No permitiré que una sola célula de mi cuerpo pida perdón, no así. La verdad mas absoluta es que soy culpable, la mas trágica, es que lo se y ya no me importa.

Casi nadie le encuentra sentido al genocidio, solo yo, nadie calcula con perfección lo que cuesta una vida, solo yo, nadie mata con tanta frialdad y precisión, solo yo. Lleve el registro cuidadosamente para Voldemort, nombres vacíos en una hoja de papel, un tratado sobre la muerte para quien tenga el estomago de leerlo. Y lo hice de esa forma, porque aunque suene contradictorio, respeto la vida humana, en las guerras hay bajas, daños colaterales, perdidos insensibles, pero todas y cada una no dejan de tener un significado, plasmo en el papel lo que nadie quiere saber, la historia detrás de un hecho, de un nombre. Paradójicamente he llorado por cada persona que he matado, derramado lagrimas de amargura por cada vida arrebatada por mi mano como un tributo a tal desperdicio. Me conmueve cada nombre, cada posibilidad tirada a la basura, mi sensibilidad literaria siempre ofreció un agudo contraste contra el asesino Mortifago, aunque parezca el delirio de un ser enloquecido, solo mí retorcida mente puede encontrarle la belleza a la muerte. Ese soy yo, un artista atormentado e incomprendido.

Fue necesario, aun sigue siendo necesario. El ganar al igual que perder, tiene su cuota de dolor. Y yo lo disecciono, lo desarmo, lo analizo en mi prodigiosa y analítica mente, lo desgarro hasta que no duela mas, lo incorporo a mi sistema hasta que deje de ser relevante. Y hasta ella fue victima de mi racionalización. Yo, el único ser humano que ha puesto cada cosa en su lugar, incluso el amor. Porque a diferencia de Voldemort, yo fui capaz alguna vez de sentir algo por alguien.

Por un fragmento de segundo dejo de ser una maquina y quisiera de nuevo ser un niño, solo por ella, quisiera de nuevo creer en cuentos de hadas, solo por ella, quisiera sentir este dolor, todo por ella …………………pero no puedo………ya es demasiado tarde. Y en el fondo, después de diez años, de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo hecho y lo vivido, a veces me encuentro preguntándome una y otra vez, ¿De veras quieres retroceder el pasado? Renunciar por quien le ofreciste todo y no te dio absolutamente nada, por quien huyo al no poder aceptar la cruel realidad de amar a su enemigo. Renunciar a tu cuota de poder por un sueño que no fue más que un espejismo, una ilusión. Abandonar todo por nada. No debería estar pensándolo de esa forma, pero en la soledad de mi celda no me queda mas nada. Solo ella.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Me entretengo contando los pasos que van desde la entrada a Azkaban hasta mi destino. Cada célula de mi cuerpo vibra desolada, porque voy a verlo de nuevo, después de algún tiempo, esta vez en condiciones muy distintas. No en un campo de batalla, no con el olor a muerte azotando mis fosas nasales, tampoco con su presencia haciéndome dudar de todo en lo que creo firmemente, estar frente a él sin estar peleando por mi vida, en todos los sentidos, me resulta extraño y fuera de lugar. Una y otra vez me negué, una y otra vez luchamos con todo el furor que se desata entre dos personas que se aman desesperadamente y se odian al mismo tiempo, todos estos años, rechacé huir con él, ser su mujer, cambiar de bando, aunque entre golpes de espadas y hechizos, me suplicó que corriese a su lado, cuando por un instante volvía a ser humano, al dejarse arropar por sus sentimientos, al sucumbir ante mi. Y no me arrepiento, jamás hubiese podido vivir en paz. Tenía y aun sigo teniendo el corazón fracturado en dos. Fue otro, el que me hizo su mujer y es otro con el que comparto mi vida. Pero es este el que azota mis sueños, el que me hace sentir una farsante cada vez que siento placer en los brazos de otro hombre.

No tengo miedo, me repito una y otra vez. Igual, yo pedí venir, ante la mirada escrutadota de toda la Orden del Fénix. Fui vehemente y apasionada pero jamás de mis labios salio la verdadera razón de estar aquí. Tengo que verlo, respirar su aroma por última vez, hundirme en su oscura mirada como si no hubiese mas nada en el mundo porque vivir. Tengo que hacerlo, para no morir yo también.

Un guardia desconocido espera frente a la celda. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza me ofrece el saludo respectivo debido a mi rango y de un fajo de llaves, consigue la que calza perfectamente en la cerradura. Adentro, me espera la bestia que atormenta mis sueños.

Hermione entra con pie seguro a la oscura celda que solo está iluminada a contraluz por las antorchas que decoran las paredes del corredor. Sabe que la espera, de hecho, ambos lo saben, pero aun así, ver su silueta recortada por la penumbra hace que cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo se estremezca. Él le dedica una mirada brillante, como siempre, jamás deja de agasajarla con sus profundos ojos azules, también le ofrece una sonrisa sincera. Nunca le ha mentido, jamás ha escondido lo que es, lo que piensa y lo que siente, la tragedia es que Hermione Granger nunca fue capaz de aceptarlo. Ella se sienta frente a él, saca un pergamino como una autómata y lo deja al lado de una mesa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta ella en voz baja, acercando su rostro al de él. Están tan juntos que sus rodillas chocan, aun a través de la ropa, ella siente su piel arder.

-¿Para que viniste?- responde él levantando el rostro, dejando ver algunos moretones y magulladuras. Ella inmediatamente lo examina visualmente de manera detallada, tratando de grabar sus facciones, para que nunca desaparescan en las nieblas de sus recuerdos. Él cierra los ojos imaginando sus gentiles manos acariciando sus heridas, un contacto profano que jamás se ha dado, esta saboreándolo como sabe que jamás volverá hacerlo. Disfruta enormemente del momento de calidez que le ofrece su obsesión. Se deja hundir en el espejismo que crea su mente y por un instante se deja apartar de la cruda realidad.

Ella termina su inspección con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. En medio de la derrota, él parece engrandecerse, luce mas temible y avasallante que nunca. Y Hermione sabe que esta vez no es por su instinto asesino, es solo que al final él se permite sacar toda esa amalgama de sentimientos contenidos a punto de desbordarse, eso que la cautiva y que la deja desnuda e indefensa ante él. Es abrumadora la sensación de estar a su lado. No teme por ese hombre, más bien tiene miedo de si misma. Tarda un rato en volver a pronunciar alguna frase, alguna palabra y cuando lo hace, viene sin reproches y reclamos, solo con la más absoluta indiferencia, su único mecanismo de defensa. Lo único que en todos esos años, la ha protegido contra él

-Se nota que le diste algo de trabajo a los aurores, no esperaba menos de ti. Eres el ultimo que quedaba- él asintió, sus miradas de nuevo se conectaron. Él se inclino hacia ella, acercando su rostro hasta que sus alientos se confunden, Hermione por un momento deja de respirar.

-Se por que estas aquí. Enviaron a la mejor, debo reconocerlo- su voz ronca y susurrante acaricia los oídos de la joven mujer.

-Fui yo la que quiso venir, quería verte- aclaro ella. Su tono de voz delata que ha bajado las defensas, se permite ser sincera……………..quizás por primera y única vez. Siente pena, un dolor infinito por la jugada del destino que la hizo vivir la peor de las situaciones, amar a su enemigo, que este le correspondiese sin darle tregua a su maltratado corazón, que la obligase a escoger entre sus sentimientos y el llamado del deber.

-Yo tampoco quería cerrar mis ojos sin verte de nuevo- dijo él. No le es difícil expresarse con sinceridad. Él jamás lo ha negado, nunca lo hizo y no empezara a hacerlo justo en ese momento. Ese nunca fue el problema.

-Quiero pedirte algo- dijo ella, él asiente observando como los ojos brillantes de Hermione reflejan sus ganas de llorar - es importante. Para el futuro del mundo mágico, para que entiendan tus motivos. Para que las generaciones que vienen no caigan en los mismos errores. Escribe tu nombre y todo quedara grabado en el papel.

-No voy a declarar mi arrepentimiento- dijo él con amargura- eso no sucederá jamás.

El duelo de mirada prosigue, no es posible estar en posiciones encontradas y no dejar que la rabia enturbie su razón. Un súbito silencio se apodera del ambiente y solo se escucha el latir agónico de dos corazones enfrentados por rencor y por amor.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso- dijo ella con voz ahogada- ya se lo dejaste claro al Wizegamont. Lo único que estoy pidiendo es una declaración, no quiero que tus razones se pierdan, no deseo que tu voz no sea escuchada. Se que tienes algo que decir, importante, para todos. Quizás nadie te entienda, nadie te perdone. Ni siquiera no puedo perdonarte, pero aun así no quiero que te vayas sin que dejes nada atrás.

-¿Serviría de algo?-respondió él.

-Me serviría a mi- contesta ella.

-No hay justificación posible para lo que he hecho- dijo él- solo el ansia de poder, la corrupción del alma. Te lo repito, no voy a arrepentirme.

-Estas equivocado y lo sabes- afirmó ella- eres demasiado inteligente para no darte cuenta de que lo que hiciste fue una atrocidad.

-Lo se- dijo él susurrante- en cuanto a esto quizás me halla equivocado, estaba entre las probabilidades, es matemática pura, aposte al perdedor. Pero en cuanto a lo que los dos sentimos, en eso siempre acerté.

-No era posible- dijo ella bajando el rostro. No quiere arrepentirse de sus decisiones, pero es imposible, todo él es una promesa clara de felicidad y locura, no puede hacerse oídos sordos y ojos ciegos ante lo que su corazón desea con tanta fuerza que parece que en cualquier momento va a salirse de su pecho para buscar lo que ella le niega con tanta vehemencia- lo que me pedías era una locura. No podía hacerlo.

-Si hubieses aceptado lo que te proponía- entonces él se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- me hubieses decepcionado Hermione. Actuaste como lo que eres, una persona racional al igual que yo. La mente doblega al espíritu, eso es algo que se nos aplica perfectamente.

-Me entiendes ahora- dice ella levantando su rostro de nuevo, ya más segura……….el momento ha pasado.

-Te entiendo………….-dice él- pero nunca pude perdonártelo.

-Igual yo- responde ella.

-Es necesario que te diga que aun te amo-dice bruscamente.

Como siempre, esas palabras se graban a fuego en su mente. No es la primera vez que lo escucha, él siempre se lo dijo, eso nunca fue el problema. Ella desvía su mirada, su lengua se atasca en su boca, sus manos se cierran en puño y solo atina lanzar un gemido.

-Lo se- dice Hermione- siempre lo he sabido. Pero al final……………no significa nada. No vamos a estar nunca juntos.

-Mi confesión a cambio de un beso- el sujeto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules le ofrece una sonrisa sardónica. La está chantajeando y lo sabe. Si tiene que ser así, que así sea, pero no puede irse del mundo sin tener una expresión física y tangible de lo que siempre ha atormentado su alma. Increíblemente, siempre se comportó como un caballero con ella, nunca tuvo ningún problema para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero jamás le ha tocó un solo cabello. Quien lo diría, él, un hombre que toma la vida de otros sin preguntar, se encontró impotente para concretar todo su delirio. Un amor platónico para un mortifago implacable.

-¡No¡- la voz de Hermione, para consternación de ella, salio de sus labios temblorosa- No………déjame hablar primero

-No quiero que me hables, lo que quiero es un beso- dijo el mortifago riéndose ante su ocurrencia, no quería oírlo de palabras, no ahora, no así, lo que deseaba era que ella se lo demostrase de una buena vez y por todas- nunca pensé que fueses tan melindrosa. Solo es eso y firmare el maldito papel

Hermione estaba sentada frente a él, cerca, muy cerca, su corazón empezó a palpitar con violencia. Sus sentidos estaba embotados por ese hombre, debido a ese hombre. Durante todos esos largos años, metida de lleno en una guerra, tratando de apartar recuerdos infantiles y memorias inútiles, enfrascada en olvidar viejas lealtades y absurdos sentimientos jamas dejo de sentirse intimidada ante su presencia. Pero el enemigo era el enemigo, no importaba que tan amigo hubiese sido algún día, ni que su corazón aullara la perdida y el desengaño del primer amor. Victimas de sus decisiones, enfrascados en un círculo vicioso de lucha sin cuartel, cada uno por lo que creía. Dos personas lo suficientemente inteligentes y lo bastante cuerdas como para saber que lo suyo no tenia ningún futuro, que debió morir en el mismo momento que se había atrevido a nacer, un sentimiento condenado desde el principio. Pero a pesar de los razonamientos y la lógica, sobrevivió, en sus corazones, en sus almas, así como muchas otras cosas que jamás debieron ver la luz. Su mirada contacto con la del hombre, porque en eso se había convertido después de largos años, en todo un hombre, atrás en el recuerdo estaba el chico alto y delgado, que le había robado una que otra sonrisa, ahora lo que quedaba era solo el enemigo, aquel que sin tregua, perseguía y mataba a todos los que ella protegía y amaba. Sus ojos la delataban, en ese incrédulo momento de ansiedad y de expectación.

Un beso, solo un beso, un beso para seguir viviendo y para morir también. El beso de Judas. A pesar de que estaba segura que lo que le quedaba de corazón se partiría en mil pedazos después de que ella concretase esa petición. Y solo porque quedaría fijado en su memoria, de nuevo lo que nunca debió suceder iba a estar atormentándola toda su vida.

Sus ojos azules eran brillantes, prístinos, muy diferente a su conciencia. La maldad habitaba en ese hombre, la perversión y ningún sentido de la justicia. Porque si por asomo la hubiese tenido, jamás, nunca en la vida, se hubiese atrevido a profanar lo sacro de la vida humana. Sucio su corazón, corroída su alma y sin embargo, en cada latido de su corazón, solo estaba ella, solo Hermione, solo su enemiga, solo la única persona que juro no hacer daño. Porque eran fuego y hielo, amigo y enemigo, amor y odio, rosas y espinas. Porque ni que transcurriesen mil años y él siguiese firme en sus ideas mas que nunca, jamás olvidaría a el niño que alguna fue, enamorado, ilusionado con esa chica que acariciaba su corazón y lograba apartarlo del miedo, del temor al futuro. Hermione Granger fue alguna vez su oportunidad, y la dejo pasar como tantas otras cosas, sin arrepentimiento, con convicción. Él no mira al pasado, ni al futuro, solo tiene ojos en el presente, ese presente, ese momento, donde observaba fascinado sus labios carnosos rojos, esperando por él, abriéndose para él. Donde deleita su vista con su rostro, con sus formas de mujer.

Él acercó su rostro, lento, cauteloso, exponiéndose a ser rechazado, pero con la firme esperanza de que ella lo deje tocarla, quizás por única vez. Ella por un momento no pudo contener un gesto de sorpresa e intentó apartar el rostro. Pero el hombre apresó su cara con sus manos esposadas y hundió sus labios en esa ardiente boca, que parecía hecha solo para enloquecerlo, para hacerlo romper con todos sus esquemas, para voltear su mundo, para olvidar por un segundo quien era él y quien era ella, degustó cada segundo de ese beso prohibido y maldito, clavó sus manos en su cara para inmovilizarla, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física. Fue tan sorpresivo, tan agresivo, tan avasallante, que en ese primer segundo no supo como responder, la asalto como un conquistador llegando a su tierra prometida, le robó ese beso como el pérfido ladrón que era. Ella gimió cuando lo sintió hacerle el amor con su boca, explorando con su lengua cada recoveco, mordiendo sus labios en una incontenible muestra de pasión y deseo. Entonces cuando ella se decidió a responder, sintió como él se alejaba y solo percibió el frió en sus labios y en su alma.

Hermione jadeó con los ojos cerrados. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se elevo y volvió a caer para enfrentar la dura realidad. Su respiración se agitó y tuvo unos deseos incontenibles de llorar. Ese beso llegaba tarde, como todo en su vida, era el punto culminante de una oculta y velada historia de amor, aquella que fue vivida en el más absoluto silencio por sus dos protagonistas, ninguno nunca se atrevió a sellarla, jamás. Y después ni siquiera fue eso, fue nada.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, como siempre calmada, la tempestad dentro de su alma no se reflejaba en esos ojos azules que la observaban quizás…………conmovidos. Siempre había sido así, su actitud reservada nunca le permitía dejar traslucir todos los violentos y contradictorios sentimientos que pugnaban dentro de él. Así como se obligaba a llevar una mascara en su rostro, también cubría con una su corazón. Lo que expresaba solo lo hacia con palabras, nunca con hechos. Pero esa vez era diferente. Ella dudo, él permanecía inmóvil, quizás esperando una palabra o algo. Pero ella no se atrevía a hablar, estaba tan impactada y confusa, que sentía que nada de lo que dijese seria tan significativo como ese beso robado en una sucia celda en Azkaban.

-Ahora se lo que sabe la muerte- dijo Theodore Nott sin apartar su lánguida mirada de ella. Hermione se estremeció hasta lo mas profundos cimientos de su alma. Hermione se levantó de su silla con brusquedad y fue hasta la reja, el guardia que había observado todo en silencio abrió la puerta, ella hizo un intento de salir del sitio, pero fue detenida por el sonido de su voz, profunda, ronca.

-Espera- dijo el hombre con apremio, tomó la pluma que estaba sobre una mesa a su lado y con sus manos atadas escribió con dificultad su nombre y su firma, de inmediato el papel encantado se llenó de las siniestras memorias del hombre que había estampado su letra allí. Tomó el pergamino y se lo ofreció a la mujer, que lo miraba temblorosa- esto es lo que viniste a buscar. Toma.

Hermione tomó el extremo del pergamino y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella con molestia. Sentía rencor, porque después de tantos años, ese beso- ¿Por qué así, ahora?

-Vete- Theo Nott entonces dejo que su tono de voz se volviese hosco y agresivo. Mejor así, es mejor de esta manera, para ella, para todos. Se dirigió al guardia.

-Sácala de aquí de inmediato. No quiero que ella lo vea- la voz de Nott se quebró al final.

Hermione le dio la espalda y tuvo la enteraza suficiente para no caer de rodillas. Mientras caminaba por el corredor, vio acercarse la figura alta y siniestra de un Dementor, ella se pegó a la pared. El infame ser cubierto de harapos paso flotando a su lado, ignorándola, concentrando toda su atención en el suculento bocado lo esperaba al final del corredor. Hermione se arrastró por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos salían lágrimas silenciosas. El frió golpeaba sus fosas nasales y de pronto se encontró paralizada en ese sitio, impotente, incapaz de evitar esa atrocidad, porque la justicia y su corazón estaban en conflicto. No hizo más nada que llorar amargamente, esperando que todo terminase. Sintió la puerta de la celda abrirse, vio hacia esa dirección, el Dementor entraba lentamente donde estaba el que sabia el amor de su vida.

Theo Nott miró de arriba abajo a la malévola criatura que se le acercaba. Cada fibra de su cuerpo reaccionó con el más profundo terror. Sin embargo la calidez del beso compartido le ofrecía un poco de respiro a su corazón. Podrían arrebatarle la vida, pero jamás nada empañaría ese recuerdo. Cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro hacia su ejecutor.

-Come mi alma- dijo Theodore cuando el asqueroso aliento del Dementor golpeó su rostro- y no dejes mas nada de mí en este mundo.

0o0


End file.
